Conventionally, there have been proposed various types of hair cosmetics which contain a silicone oil (polyorganosiloxane) to provide hair with smoothness, softness, moisture touch and the like.
However, it is general that the silicone oil can provide hair in a dried state with good touch but has a disadvantage that wet hair produces squeaky feel. Therefore, when the silicone oil is contained in a shampoo for washing hair, the fingers did not satisfactorily pass through the hair smoothly. Recently, consumers' demands for the shampoo are miscellaneous such as smooth passing of the fingers through the hair, good touch after drying and the like in addition to the basic performance such as detergency, foaming property and the like.
There is developed a silicone emulsion which is obtained by emulsifying a mixture of a volatile solvent and low-molecular-weight silicone and polymerizing it (e.g., see Patent Document 1) and proposed cosmetics which contain this silicone emulsion (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
There are also proposed a shampoo composition containing an anionic or other type of surfactant, an emulsion of a high-viscosity silicone solution prepared by dissolving in a volatile solvent, and a guar gum cation derivative (e.g., see Patent Document 3).
But, the silicone emulsion and the cosmetics described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 can give good touch to dry hair but had a disadvantage that fingers do not pass through one's hair smoothly when rinsing.
The shampoo composition described in Patent Document 3 did not provide satisfactory pass of fingers through wet hair.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-26726    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-95661    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 4-234309